


Let Sleeping Selkies Lie

by MaxItasca (Slickster46)



Series: Oliver Yoon Consumes! [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Giant/Tiny, Macro/Micro, MerMay, MerMay2020, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, Selkies, Vore, giant, mermaid au, merman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slickster46/pseuds/MaxItasca
Summary: On his normal early morning run on the coast, Norman spots a selkie girl resting peacefully on a rock. He decides to snatch her pelt to make her his wife but little does he know, she's not alone...A meremaid AU for meremay! And for my newest characters Angie and Oliver. I've been having so much fun writing them that I couldn't think of any two others I'd love to see as merefolk!
Series: Oliver Yoon Consumes! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737790
Kudos: 17





	Let Sleeping Selkies Lie

**Author's Note:**

> So a bit of context for this AU of mine! Angela Marcos is a Selkie who was rescued from her previous 'husband' by Oliver Yoon an Orca merman. Ever since they've been in love and traveling together for safety. Since seals don't have as large a lung capacity as whales Angie has to sleep on the rocks while Oliver remains close by in the water.

As Norman made his way down the rocky coast of his home town beach for his usual pre-dawn run and swim, he never expected to see such an amazing sight.

A lone seal mermaid, sleeping on an outcropping of rocks not too far from the coast line. She lay within swimming distance, and as Norman crept to the edge of the beach, he could just make out that she was sleeping on her own pelt. 

“This is it.” He whispered to himself excitedly. 

For years, all the fishermen in his town had found their wives by snatching up selkies and taking their pelts. His father had done exactly that to his mother, along with his father’s father before him and so forth. But recently the wife catching game has grown a lot tougher. The seal mermaids started banding together in much larger groups. Some had even been observed sleeping in shifts on the rocks. 

Even if you came upon one, you had to make sure it was either sleeping of otherwise incapacitated. While very pretty, they were still quite wild, with sharp fangs, and deceptively quick movements. 

“I better be careful and swim quietly…” Norman whispered as he waded into the cold sea. 

It took him ten minutes of carefully paced swimming to make it to the rocks where his young animal bride-to-be slept. As he grew closer, he could make out more of her features. Deep burgundy curls, lovely brown skin dotted with freckles. She wasn’t too thick; some seal mermaids tended to get very blubbery. She also wasn’t too thin either, meaning she wasn’t diseased. 

She was perfect. A perfect, perfectly sized wife to take home, and all he had to do was snatch away her pelt. 

It was wrapped snuggly around her midsection, like a child wrapped in their favorite blanket. Norman took soft steps up to the sleeping mermaid. His hands trembled with anticipation as he prepared to snatch the pelt for himself. 

Just before he could make his move, however, the noise of waves crashing hard behind him drew his attention, and without time to turn and see the cause a massive shadow dwarfed him. One giant wet hand snapped tight around Norman’s waist like a vice, lifting him off the small rocky islet to the face of a very annoyed-looking merman. 

The giant bared its sharp, white teeth as he glared down at the tiny man in his grip. He then looked over to the selkie girl, still sleeping peacefully wrapped up in her pelt. Norman watched the giant’s expression soften on her, and terrible realization dealt a vicious uppercut of realization. 

The mermaid wasn’t sleeping alone on a rock at all. 

While seals and killer whales lived as natural enemies, their mermaid counterparts had a more complex relationship. Every once in a while you might catch the two swimming along with each other. Since mermen don’t need to trap their mates on land, their selkie mate would still have their pelt. Norman understood all too late that he’d just tried to make off with a selkie already spoken for, and her mate did not seem pleased. Orcas mermen and mermaids were notoriously territorial but Norman hoped maybe he could smooth things out.

“S-sorry…” Norman tried to croak out. The merman snapped his head back down to look at him. 

“...I didn’t know she was yours.” he finished weakly. But Norman saw more anger in the giant’s eyes. 

“She doesn’t belong to anyone!” The killer whale growled back. He gave Norman a squeeze to make his point clear.

“I can’t stand humans like you. What makes you think you deserve to take her away from her home and force her to live in yours? Why do you get to be happy at her expense?” 

Truth be told Norman hadn’t thought that deeply about it. It was just the way things were always done in his hometown. His mother was a selkie herself, and never once had he thought about how his father must’ve taken her away from everything she ever knew, likely without any say in the matter. But she never tried to leave or run away: his parents were still together. She must’ve been happy to some extent. 

This, however, meant nothing in the face of what the merman did next.

It was open and shut: the creature opened its mouth wide and dropped Norman in, and with Norman engulfed, snapped it’s jaws shut. Norman found himself trapped in the hot oppressive darkness of the orca’s mouth. A large drop of splashed hot on his head rolling down his face with a sickly, sticky weight, and without footing in the soft, slick terrain, Norman found himself sliding backwards as the orca’s tongue shifted under him. 

With the elegance of a drunk lemur he went tumbling clumsily into the beast’s esophagus. Despite his obtuse orientation, however, the merman's powerful throat muscles made quick work of Norman. Before long he dropped into a space a bit smaller than the cabin of a compact car. It was terribly dank and dark, and the damp, warm atmosphere felt strangely comforting. The slimy walls that came in contact with Norman’s flesh started to make his snake tingle. 

“Ugh! Christ! You monster! You can’t just do this to me!” 

With his back braced against the stomach wall, Norman began kicking at the inner wall of the whale’s stomach. Though the lining looked soft, it felt like kicking through wet cement, that was quickly hardening. 

The orca paid him no mind. He instead went to take a closer look at his mate sleeping on the rocks. He floated over to her, gave a gentle rub along the center of her back. 

She stirred after a few seconds, lifting her head and giving a big sleepy yawn. Her eyes didn’t even fully open. 

“Olie...that you?” she sighed. The selkie rolled a bit on the rocks so she could turn to see him. She noticed his bulging belly. 

“Did you get breakfast without me?” she whined. 

Olie gave her a sharp fanged smile, “Sorry. I did a little early morning fishing. I can go get you some if you want.” 

The selkie let out another big yawn before curling back up.

“Nah, I’ll go on land and grab some food in a bit. Getting a little tired of fish at the moment.” 

Olie brushed his lips gently over her back in a soft kiss.

“I know what you mean, Ange.” He said, patting his round stomach. It let out a low groan, busy working down it’s newest meal.

“It’s good to eat something different every now and again.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first story for MerMay! I almost never catch this event even though I always wanted to do it. This little story was fun to bump up out I hope you all enjoy it!


End file.
